So, Surpised Yet?
by Samsung Super Aladdin Boy II
Summary: Green had tried many normal and abnormal things to hear his partner's voice again, but even in his wildest dreams he wouldn't have expected it would take that to get him talking.


**It was fun writing mangaverse Originalshipping but I really wanted to try the gameverse shipping (is it called Masarashipping? Marasashipping? Originalshipping is fine, seriously). Warning, there's yaoi (boyxboy) so that's your problem if you don't like it. Anyway, here's the story, and don't forget it's rated T!**

**I don't own Pokémon!**

* * *

There wasn't much that could result in Red speaking. If there was something he couldn't express with body language, he'd write it down, much to Green's chagrin.

Green could barely remember the last he'd heard Red's voice. When he really thought about it, it had to have been when he accidentally heard Red singing a quiet lullaby to lull his Pokémon to sleep, which was several years before. Red currently didn't know the other heard.

Green had tried hard on numerous occasions to get Red to talk, shout, whisper, sing… he'd take whatever he could get. However, that amount was currently nil. All of Green's plans, elaborate or not, had failed bitterly.

Green was becoming desperate. Though he'd easily never admit this, he assumed anyone would be if they were in his situation. He was in a romantic relationship with a complete mute, after all.

If for whatever reason Red was in the way of the attack of one of his Pokémon, he wouldn't speak. If something surprised him, he wouldn't speak. If someone called him, surprise, surprise, he wouldn't speak. _Yay_, Green thought sarcastically.

It was Green's last resort. He had decided that if this didn't work, then nothing would and he'd be doomed to never hear his lover's voice again. Despite his determination, he stood clutching the door for a full five minutes before opening and venturing towards Red.

After clearing his throat and glancing around somewhat awkwardly, he saw Red look up and blink. That meant he had the ruby eyed boy's undivided attention. He gulped before taking a breath and opening his mouth to recite Red's forgotten lullaby.

"The brightness of stars will illuminate only the smiles hidden in the dark, the sun will obliterate them in its familiar hold. Those in the sky, the trees, the water, anyone among the sounds would forever be ignorant to the dark's mocking smiles. However cracked those smiles may be, they never faded, and nor were they ever spotted."

Green dimly wondered if the lullaby meant anything, because if it did, it was lost on him. He could only wonder why Red would know it. Maybe his Pokémon liked it? Remembering Red, he glanced at his face, not noticing the light flush on his face or that he was staring at his feet.

And it was there he saw one of the rare non-robotic looks that didn't result from nighttime bed activities.

A smirk.

Before he knew it, he was being gently dragged by his hand into the bedroom they shared. Green was surprised at first, though when he thought about it, he supposed he shouldn't have been. Just because Red's quiet doesn't mean that he didn't have moments based on whim too.

The morning after, when he saw Red's peaceful face, he realised that the other hadn't uttered a single word during the activities. There were only pants, moans and whimpers that were breathless and devoid of voice. Not than Green didn't like those sounds (quite the contrary), but he had embarrassed himself greatly the night before and his plan hadn't even worked. He was doomed to a mute lover, wasn't he?

He did love Red and understand that he didn't feel the need to talk, but it would have been nice if he could remember the voice of significant other without trouble. _Is that really too much to ask?_ Green thought pleadingly.

But due to the fact that he was a bit of a pervert in close quarters (another thing one would have trouble proving), he supposed he could forgive Red just this once. _Again_. His only defence that Red was good. He couldn't help it.

It had made him hungry. So he decided to poke Red awake. After having his hands lightly slapped away, he murmured into his ear, "I know you'll never say no to waffles." This managed to slowly open Red's eyes, which elicited a smirk from the triumphant brunette. "So wake up. Wake up, and you'll soon smell the waffles. But you're gonna have to change because neither of us can cook for shit, Red!"

After throwing his jacket onto Red, he left for the bathroom with a laugh. There was an expensive café down the road that was, as long as it was open, packed. But Green decided he needed a pick-me-up after yet another failed (not to mention humiliating) plan.

Not long after, they had left their apartment to walk to the café down the road, their fingers vaguely entwined. Green spoke animatedly and pointed out random things every now and then, excited at the prospect of a sweet breakfast. Red listened and nodded at every sentence. Although he did not smile, his eyes were bright.

They eventually reached the café, and were waiting in the line to be seated. The girl behind them moved closer towards them, her blue eyes dark and half lidded. This did not perplex the couple. They were used to it, one being the local gym leader, the other the regional champion; it happened often.

However, neither of them were expecting the girl to lean forward and whisper "You look rather _fun_…" into Green's ear. Though most of her light blonde hair was held back in a high ponytail, some of it was left out to frame her face on either side and tickle Green's chest. It gave Green quite a view, one that he did not want. However, it seemed that the black tank top which left virtually nothing to the imagination didn't care.

Surprised, he stumbled back a little, but he didn't forget to fix a cocky grin on his face. He was about to say something along the lines of "I have to apologise for my irresistibility, but I'm taken," but his jaw dropped at the feeling of two possessive arms snaking around his waste and a light weight on his shoulder.

Red was never possessive or protective of Green, knowing full well that the emerald eyed boy could take care of himself. This added to the general shock when Red said from next to Green's ear, "_Don't test me_." Despite the shock, he shivered at Red's voice, and the fact it was so close to his ear. Had he been any less shocked, he probably would've forgotten they were in public and kissed him senseless. Alas, he was frozen.

The girl backed away, tears welling in her eyes as she mumbled something about a forgotten errand. She eventually broke into a run, and Green could feel, rather than see, Red's feral grin. It was a wonder the girl heard him, Red had been deathly quiet; though it certainly was no wonder that she had run off crying, there was malice there that neither knew the champion was capable of.

Red hadn't released Green until they were seated, which was when he noticed the other's face. Plain and straight as normal, though with a bright and noticeable difference. "I like what you've done to your face. It matches your jacket and hat," Green said with a laugh. At this, Red simply blinked and brought his fork to his mouth, but Green smirked as he turned a shade darker.

After a moment, he nodded his thanks to the red clad boy, deciding sporadically to prove that he could be silent too. He was feeling rather celebratory, and decided Red would get a surprise of his own later. A very fun surprise.

He'd felt much success in his life, but none quite _satisfying_ as this.

* * *

**After my friend drew me a picture (well, she actually drew it for herself but relinquished it to me after her mum almost saw it) I was, for some reason, inspired to write this. It's a picture of Red and Green sharing an ice block, seen it? I have no idea who it's by, but knowing me I found it under #originalshipping on tumblr. This is dedicated to the aforementioned friend for some unfathomable reason… I guess you could say it's an equivalent exchange! (Hehe!)**

**Anyway, sorry for rambling and thanks for reading!**

**–Samsung Super Aladdin Boy II**


End file.
